


The Accident

by LordCreepity



Category: Undertale
Genre: Graphic descriptions of violence in the first chapter, Other, major character death is temporary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCreepity/pseuds/LordCreepity
Summary: Toriel lets Undyne take care of Frisk for the weekend. Bad things happen.





	1. Undyne has no regard for safety

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I have published anywhere. I have never written anything before, and nobody proofread this. Please leave feedback below if there are errors.
> 
> Please be aware that people die and there are graphic descriptions of violence in this very first chapter - however, I believe that the rest of the story will be very tame.

"HEY FRISK, GUESS WHAT?" yells Undyne as she crashes through the front door.

"Gah!" you yell in surprise, dropping your plate of leftover snail pie onto the floor, shattering it into pieces. "Ah man, look what you made me do!"

"Who cares about pie when you can go SKYDIVING?" Undyne says excitedly.

"What?"

"You heard me! Toriel's leaving with Sans to go see a comedian, and everyone else is tied up. I'm the only one here to take care of you!"

"I don't think mom would approve..."

"That's why I didn't tell her!"

"...what."

"You heard me! Come on, lets go!" said Undyne as she suplexes you and runs out the remains of the front door.

  
After "negotiating" with the skydiving instructor to let you and Undyne do a tandem jump alone with no prior experience whatsoever, you and Undyne board the plane. On the way to the drop zone, you both get into the harness and put on the parachute.

"You ready for this, Frisk?" asks Undyne.

"Not at all!" you reply with fear. "Why did you think this was a good idea?"

"Because it's FUN, duh!" The instructor opens the door to the plane. "Now, let's do this! WHAHOOO!" she exclaimed as she leaps out the door with you attached to her harness. "OH YEAH! Isn't this fun?"

You scream. Undyne seems to misinterpret the reason for your scream.

"I agree! Let's scream together! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

You both scream until you reach the point in the dive where you should release your parachute. "Alright punk, pull the string."

You pull. Nothing happens.

Undyne looks worried. “Come on, pull the string!”

You pull again. Nothing happens.

Undyne looks frustrated. “Ugh. Let me do it!”

She pulls. Nothing happens.

“Come on, help me pull it!”, she exclaims in worry. You both pull the string.

Nothing happens.

You both scream in fear as you hurtle towards the ground below.

Two minutes later, you b̸oth̸ hit̢ ͏the gro͢und͞.́

Un҉dy̕ne ̵g̨oeś ́u̶p̀ ́i̡n a̧ ́c̨loud ̀of dust. Yo͘u c҉o͞l͏lapse̶ into a blo̡o̢dy͏ he͞a͞p ͡o҉f f̀l҉e͠sh,̧ h͡e̶r͟ ̸d̴ús̢t ҉mi͞x̨ing w͞ith̨ ͠yo̴u͟r͘ dete̷r͟min͜a̡t̨i͜on-͜sa͘tu҉rátęd r͠em͡ain͞s.

Ť̸ͧͫ̀̍̚he̸̓̊ am̎̋̂̏̑̓ͩa̅ͥͩl̓ͭ͊ͯͭg̈͒ͫ̋͌ͭ̀ȁ̅̆̎̋̚͞m̶ͦ̒̀͆̾a̾̇̇̉̄ͬ̒͟t̑̈́̎e ̑̂͂͆́͂ẇ̆̚a̵ͭ̽͐̈́ͭk͊̿͑̽̍es̸͆̽̋ ̍̐̌̔u͊̆̎̕pͦͦ͆̓ͯ͘.̄͒҉ ̀T̷ͨ̐h̴̔͂̓̉̚e̔̉̈ ͮ́ͬ͠a̎̑̇ͭm̈̒ͦ̍͗̓̀aͤͬͯ̎ͪ̚lͣͥ̓ͪ͌̂g̴͛̌̋aͭ̔̋̉̕m͌̃ä́͛tͩ̓̊͡ẽ̡̒ ̐ͩsc̃ͫ̋̈rͬ̍é̇̀͒̌̅̾a͑ͮ̍̃ͮm̐̌͊̉͌̈́sͤͭ̌.̓͞ ̾̇̎͐̅ͦ̚T̶͆̋͆h̄̓ͫͮ̉ͧ̑͡eͩ̌̊ ̒̿a̔̚͝m̂ͧͤ͋͒ͯ̀a̷ͮ͐ͣl̃̊g͗͐ͧ͢a̍̋̾̓͞ma̴̅̑̽ͨt̷͗͊͒̇e͒ ̅͗̋̃̏̄̇-ͩ̋͝ ̄̃͛ͣ͊  


 

\- RESET -


	2. Killer Flowers and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne wakes up, and hears the narrator. As she and the narrator talk, Flowey interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback in the first chapter, everyone. It fills me with Determination.

You wake up in a bed of golden flow-

“HEY! WHO’S SAYING THAT?” you say at nobody… but you don’t sound like Frisk. Who are you?

“I’M UNDYNE! NOW COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE!” You attempt to summon a spear, but you can’t..? How could you possibly be Undyne?

“Wh- Where’s my magic? And what do you mean, I’m not Undyne? Don’t you see a fish?”, you ask. No, I see a human.

“Wha…?” You look down, and see a human body. Suddenly, it all comes back to you.

“Oh. Oh god. Did I kill me and Frisk? Am I in hell? This is Frisk’s shirt! What the fu-” Suddenly, one of the flowers start talking. “Hey buddy, are you okay? You’ve been talking to yourself for the past five min-”

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE THAT CREEPY FLOWER FROM BEFORE THE BARRIER BROKE! DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS?” you yell at Flowey.

“Before the Barrier broke? Listen buddy. I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Flowey says. “But since you seem to know so much already… Have you done this before? Why don’t I remember anything about it then? And, most importantly… Why are you calling yourself Undyne?” His face shifts into a demonic grin. “Are you playing some sort of trick on me? I’m not like THEM. You can’t just toy with me like I won’t remember anything. Someone like you should know that.”

A ring of pellets surrounds you.

“Now, **Die.** ”

He begins giggling maniacally, and the pellets close in. Just before they hit you, they disappear.

Flowey looks confused for a moment before a fireball throws him into the air. You turn to look at the source of the attack.

“TORIEL!” you exclaim. “Thank god you showed up. That flower would have killed me – my magic is gone! And is this the Underground? Why are we back here?”

Toriel has an intense look of confusion on her face. “My child… how do you know my name? And what do you mean, ‘back here?’ You couldn’t have been here before, and I have been here since long before you were born...”

“What? You- you don’t remember?” you ask. “The barrier broke, and just earlier you and Sans were going to see a comedian live! You let me take care of Frisk because everyone else was tied up!”

Toriel looks even more confused now. “Child… Who’s Sans and Frisk? And you mentioned something about having magic – I thought humans couldn’t use magic anymore?”

“Because I was a monster. I don’t know why I’m in Frisk’s body now...”

Toriel walks up to you, and hugs you. “It’s alright, my child. If you’d like, I can take you through the Ruins to my house. Is that alright?”

You nod your head. “I… I need some time to get my head straight. This is all very confusing to me, and some things don’t make sense. Like how the Barrier is back up, and why nobody remembers anything. Why I’m in Frisk’s body. Sure, I’ll come with you.”

Toriel smiles warmly at you. “Wonderful! Please follow me. I would like to show you how the Ruins work as well, so you do not get lost.” She heads towards the exit. You -

“Could you PLEASE stop narrating everything that happens? It’s REALLY annoying,” you whisper, hoping to not alert Toriel. I refuse because I like watching you squirm. And Frisk thought it was cool having their own personal narrator.

“Ugh, whatever! When I find a way to suplex disembodied voices, you’re gonna get it, I swear!” you say as you follow Toriel.


End file.
